Bend Me Dont Break Me
by NaruLover53
Summary: Sakura's personal boundaries are about to come crumbling down, because no one can resist a devilishly handsome ANBU member for long. One-Shot YamatoXSakura, (Rated M) Contains Lemons!


**It's finally here my latest addition to the YamatoxSakura universe! There is just not enough love of these two out there, well I have made it my personal mission to change that! I've had this plot and quickie story line in the back of my head for some time now and only recently decided it was time to dust the cobwebs off and start typing this bad boy up!**

**So here it is the fruit of my labor, my first one-shot involving my two most favorite characters from Naruto! (Just an expression, I own nothing)**

**Before reading I have to add this little extra warning though, this story does contain major lemons! It's rated 'M' For a reason people! So if you are not the proper age/maturity level DO NOT READ!**

**Just one more side note, grammar and spelling issues may be frequent throughout this story, I do my best to correct them all but…you know…anyways don't let that bother you on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was an addict. That was the only possible explanation for why she continuously did these things to herself. She was addicted to inflicting a constant unwavering chain of awkward, unnecessary, sexually frustrating, miserable events.

Why else would she have willingly suffered a night like the one she had just been forced to share?

"Well-" Sakura's abnormally high voice squeaked out breaking the silence between her and the equally as tense ANBU member at her side.

"That was interesting." She laughed humorlessly.

"Um yeah- Interesting." Yamato coughed out doing his best to clear his suddenly dry throat.

Sakura's jade eyes fell to her marching pump covered feet. Out of all the horrible ideas she had ever had this night was defiantly now a top contender.

'It was just a movie' she had told herself prior to ordering the tickets for tonight's feature film. A nice, normal, movie. That's what dating couples did right? They ate a nice dinner, picked up their overly priced theater tickets and enjoyed the flick, no issues right? Wrong.

She shifted uneasily on her throbbing heels, mentally beating herself up for choosing to wear these shoes of all things. Had the walk to her apartment always been this long? Or was it just the unspoken tension gradually building between them that made the distance seem that much further?

She tucked a strand of her straight rose colored hair behind her ear nervously, she felt like such an idiot.

"The graphics were nice." Yamato added his brow twitching at the remembrance of the film he had just been forced to witness.

Sakura felt her cheeks flame three different shades of red, god this was mortifying! The only thing worse than not talking about this subject was talking around it!

"Yep, all those camera angles-" She whispered before abandoning the conversation all together, she couldn't take this anymore!

Digging her black pump heels into the Konoha street they currently shared preparing to throw herself at her boyfriends mercy.

"Yamato-" She started with as much confidence as she could muster.

The handsomely dressed wood user turned to the pink haired kunoichi glaring at him with a sympathetic plea. Her begging demeanor catching his full attention instantly.

"I want you to know how sorry I am! I had no idea that movie was going to be-" Sakura bit her pearl teeth into her lower lip to give her some sort of outlet for her building anxiety.

"_That_ kind of movie…"Her voice trailed off her head bowing in defeat. There like a bandage! She had confessed her agony!

Yamato ran a strong hand through his messed bronze locks, well at least one of them mentioned the elephant in the room.

"It's alright Sakura, really." He tried his best to sound sincere but that did little to stop his own personal anguish.

For two and a half hours he had sat legs crossed in a thankfully dark theater watching couples of plenty go at it like rabbits on steroids. For gods sake he was physically exhausted just sitting there watching the endless bedroom/shower/couch/kitchen/pool scenes.

"You're just saying that! I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" Sakura felt like crying, which was something she rarely ever did. But this horrible situation had brought it out of her, she had just basically tortured her boyfriend in the worst way possible!

Ever since her relationship with Sasuke had fallen apart months ago she had basically cordoned herself off to the world of romance. That was until she and Yamato of all people had been sent to the land of Wind on a months long recon mission to portray a newly married couple.

The chemistry had been electric from the start, after all that little immature girl he had once known had now blossomed into a full fledge woman, and boy did she look at him in a whole different light since coming into her femininity.

He was everything a single, attractive, normal, woman could want. Then again, she wasn't exactly normal. That had been proven time and time again with her oh so famous personal boundaries list.

Before crumbling the year long relationship she had shared with the Uchia heir had left plenty of damage in its wake. Admittedly, thanks to such traumatic events she now had horrible trust issues. Then again, months of being cheated on left, right, and sideways could do that to a person.

That was before Yamato of course. He was the total opposite of what she had once blindly craved. He was stability, not brash, thoughtless, desire. She could actually see herself building a life with him, if she could ever work up the nerve to take that first step in the intimate direction. Which is what led to her current uncomfortable predicament.

Yamato had been more than patient with her, more so than she ever thought any man capable of. For five months all they had done was the traditional dating behavior. Some late night walks, candle lit dinners, some times even being lucky enough to be sent out on missions together. What most normal leaf ninja couples did. They had shared everything, well almost everything, everything in the non-physical sense.

"You're not the worst girlfriend ever Sakura. I'm sure there's at least a few more woman more qualified than you." Yamato smiled taking a daring step closer to the visibly overwhelmed medical ninja.

Sakura reluctantly forced herself to look up her jade eyes fixing on the slightly sympathetic mask of her all too forgiving partner.

"Don't joke." She smiled weakly swatting his hard shoulder.

"Come here." He whispered pulling her into his arms, she all to willingly went desperate for any kind of comfort that might dwindle her own personal turmoil.

Sakura laid her head against his chest breathing in deep the almost all natural smell of his cologne. He smelled like the forest, earthy and dark like after a heavy rain. How was it physically possible for one man to smell so incredibly good?

"So you're not mad?" She asked hopefully

"Well I can't say I'll be letting you pick the movie again anytime soon-" He smiled lightly making her giggle half heartedly

"But no. Not mad." He kissed to top of her head running a calming hand down the length of her spine making her shudder.

Mad wasn't the word he would use to describe what he was feeling currently feeling, 'frustrated beyond physical belief' now that would be a much more accurate statement. But mad? No.

She had no idea just how hard this whole ordeal really was on him, not just the movie that had started this awkward situation but their whole entire relationship.

Sakura was one of if not the most beautiful woman he had ever dated, and for almost half a year he had been granted the brief privilege of a kiss or two. Sometimes even being so lucky as to receive the occasional cuddle. It was hardly the passionate exchange of affection he deeply craved.

Their relationship wasn't about sex, he knew that, he loved that. Spending just general time with her made him feel more of an emotional connection then he could ever remember having with anybody else.

But how long could they continuously make conversation? There was an ach inside him, an ache that needed to be quelled. He wanted to make love to her, show her just how much she really did mean to him. Mere words wouldn't come close to the passion he wanted to relish on the woman in his arms.

Nevertheless as usual he would just have to swallow hard, grit his teeth and keep it all locked away. For how much longer he was going to be able to do this to himself? He really didn't know.

Sakura sighed heavily she could stay like this forever if he'd let her but, she knew she had an early morning shift at the hospital in a few hours and she was going to need her sleep.

Yamato sensing her slight withdrawal slowly recoiled his arms from around her letting her slip from his hold but not before intertwining their fingers together to continue soldiering on.

Luckily they were only a few blocks from her apartment door, and then it would be his turn to march home. But after the night he had just endured he might take the scenic route just to burn off some lingering pent up energy.

They walked together hand in hand visibly more relaxed now that the source of their discomfort had been discussed, or that was how they were until the concrete steps leading up to her apartment slowly began to appear.

Sakura turned to the wood user at her side the feeling of unease returning just as quickly as it had left at the sight of her front door.

Here is where the real test of her self-control came into play, the dreaded yet completely wonderful farewell kiss.

"I guess this is goodnight?" Yamato smiled as reassuringly as he could, before secretly kicking himself that he had just unintentionally put his statement in the form of a question.

"Yep." Sakura blinked not bothering to delay the inevitable any longer than she had to.

Yamato breathed lowly before leaning forward his lips capturing hers softly, noting her mouth tasted as sweet as it ever did.

Sakura's eyes couldn't help but seal shut as she unknowingly leaned harder into the kiss.

Yamato was surprised by her returned affection but welcomed it instantly, taking an adventurous step further he began to use his pearl teeth to nip at her pouted bottom lip tenderly.

Instantly he felt her moan softly against his lips, his chest filled with secret pride, oh she had liked that had she?

He repeated the action to the same response, maybe tonight's movie fiasco had been a blessing in disguise after all the guilt she still undoubtedly felt was clearly clouding her usually strict passion policies.

Daring to take his streak of luck just a little further he let the tip of his tongue run over the parting of her lips savoring her sweet flavor, she shuddered in response.

Then just as quickly as his hope for finally pushing their relationship in the more intimate direction began, it was taken away.

Sakura placed her hands firmly on his chest shoving herself just far enough back to break the wet contact between their lips.

Yamato felt a growl of frustration build in his throat but he quickly forced it down in time to meet her slightly darker emerald orbs gleaming up at him.

"Yamato-" She breathed apologetically "I'm sorry, I'm just not-"

"Ready." Yamato sighed stepping back letting her hands fall from his chest as he finished the statement he had heard oh so many times before.

"I thought you understood?" Sakura said her tone bordering on hurt, he had always been so patient up to this point. Maybe the movie had done more damage than she thought?

"I did- I do." He sharply corrected himself, screw the scenic route back to his apartment! He was going to be running up and down the village till sunrise to burn off the sense of urgency building inside him!

"But, I don't think I'd be asking too much to kiss my girlfriend for more than four seconds before she pushes me away?" He asked running a nervous hand through his bronze locks.

"Oh-" Sakura whispered, he had noticed that then? She couldn't help it, she wasn't intentionally trying to be a tease. It was just she was afraid to take it further than what they already had, he was an extremely great kisser after all.

She reached down playing with the tangled mound of metal keys in her skirt pocket, so ready to be behind the safety of her front door.

"Yamato I know this is hard. I just need more-" She began trying explain herself as best she could.

"Time. I know. I know." Yamato breathed rocking back on his heels edgily.

"Are you mad at me now?" She asked not bothering to be upset if he replied yes, gods know she couldn't blame him.

"No." He replied lightly leaning forward to brush a light kiss against her cheek reassuringly, how he must really love this woman.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled tucking a stay lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"Is that a promise?" She grinned fighting the urge to kiss him again and start this cycle of farewell all over.

"Well I wouldn't go that far-" He teased making her swat his chest playfully.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled watching as he waved her goodbye over his shoulder as she started up the concrete steps to her front door.

Seconds ticked by and he was out of sight and her keys were jammed in the brass lock of her door clinking open the deadbolt.

She sighed heavily shoving the wooden door open from its slightly uneven frame before stepping inside. Once over the threshold she didn't bother flicking on the light to her barely furnished living room before sealing herself inside.

Kicking out of her now worn pumps she soldiered on to the barely lit passage of the hallway leading to her bedroom.

The curtain overhanging her headboard was slightly open allowing just enough moonlight to cascade over her now enticingly soft mattress.

She flung herself onto the messed sheets and comforter only now realizing how tired she had become.

She quickly buried herself in a cocoon of over overly washed linen, watching through closing eyes as her room grew increasingly darker. All the while the image of those dark almond shaped eyes she had come to love flashing across her dimming vision.

She sighed heavily at the thought, as smoothly as her life was currently going, things were definitely getting harder.

Maybe it wouldn't be to much longer before she did something about it, something way beyond the realm of comfort she had come to depend on.

She curled herself more tightly in the soft fabric of her bed, she was too exhausted to think about it right now but like any addict in her situation, she would just have to learn to live with herself one day at a time.

* * *

_Everything was so hazy, so cloudy and unclear, but also so wonderfully light and sensuous. She was herself but nothing had solid form, only the shell of her body laying somewhere in the dark. She was naked, and venerable, totally opened and completely exposed._

_What was this place it couldn't be real, could it? Her scattered thoughts didn't have time to collect before she became deathly aware of the pair of charcoal black eyes devouring her from the darkness surrounding her._

_One moment the unknown figure was so far away she could barely make out his sculpted shape the next he was hovering over her, his heavily solid body laying over her own much smaller frame._

_Her emerald eyes blinked in the darkness desperate to see the face of the man now laid on top of her, his equally as naked skin pressing against her most intimate places._

_It didn't take her more than a single second to recognize those almond shaped eyes burning down into her, it was him. Yamato._

_Those usually soft orbs she had all but memorized were now glaring down at her with sharpen precision piercing into her with an emotion she could all to clearly recognize, hunger._

_She wanted to speak! Protest against this sudden intimacy that totally obligated the boundaries she had so repeatedly tried to enforce in their relationship. But her lips only parted to allow a pleasure filled gasp to seep out as his lips sealed to the exposed skin of her neck, then jaw licking greedily as he went._

_Every thought of hesitation was suddenly becoming harder and harder to demand, she couldn't find the strength or will to fight against the rising pleasure bubbling just below the surface._

_Her lips parted, preparing for a kiss that she was sure would come, but his lips just barely grazed over her own before continuing down the opposite side of her throat._

_Aggressively he ran a hand through her silky bubble gum shaded locks holding her tightly in place as he kissed her skin more feverishly. Hot lashes of his tongue soon followed, sucking and nipping at her flesh wanting to savor every enticing flavor of her skin._

_"Yamato." She whispered harshly, how could something so increasingly rough feel so damn good?_

_His lips were on hers again pressing this time more demanding than before, she adjusted feeling his tongue invade the cavern of her mouth tangling with her own in a duel for dominance. She all to willingly surrendered letting his kiss have her any way he wanted._

_Never breaking the hot contact of their lips he untangled his fingers from her hair to place his hot palm on the flat plain of her stomach. Ever so slowly he began to slid his fingers up and down her skin, she moaned loudly at the strange yet wonderful sensation that his fingertips brought._

_Then he descended further to the source of her now aching need, his shameless digits lowering to press against her soaking center._

_She felt her legs tighten curling around to the small of his back, holding on to his statuesque body for dear sweet life._

_Her once unshakable reservation for preserving such intimate behavior for a much later time had all but crumbled away. She was a broken pillar of a once steady bassist, but she didn't care, she needed him, needed him like she couldn't remember ever needing anything before in her entire life! If that meant corrupting her principles, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn!_

_"Yamato…please" She begged not bothering to coat the clearly needy tone of her voice._

_He leaned down allowing himself to rasp into her ear, "Do you want me Sakura?"_

_"Yes, oh god Yamato! I want you!" She sobbed feeling the tip of his finger begin to part her silky folds tortuously slow._

_She couldn't take another moment of this, how long had she deprived herself of such pleasure? The thought of going just one more second without the relief she desperately craved threatened to totally undo her!_

_"That's my girl." He breathed pushing his solo digit deeper into her void._

_Sakura moaned loudly thrusting her hips upward to try and get more of him inside of her._

_But against her best efforts he continued with a set pace, slow and steady but incredibly deep, pushing into her so far she swore he was touching unknown depths!_

_Her hands fisted into his short unruly bronze locks as she pushed her hips to meet his hand thrust for thrust, pump for pump. Without realizing it lust drunk words began pouring from her lips in breathless whispers._

_"Oh Fuck! Yamato yes! Just like that!" She sobbed in total ecstasy!_

_He pushed himself harder and harder, faster and faster into her now soaked center feeling her hot juices begin to seep out and coat his palm._

_The tightening coil in Sakura's abdomen was unraveling and she knew all to well what was fast approaching and she couldn't have been more ready! Molten heat surged through her veins her vision blurred and her toes curled, just one more moment and she would be there that sweet total devastating oblivion!_

_"Y-Yamato! I'm gonna…I'm gonna….ohh" Her voice erupted in a series of broken screams as she felt her body being shoved to the edge!_

_Then, just before she reached the promise land of delicious sensual eruption the world she clung to, this dark amazingly blissful realm began to fade away. Taking everything wonderful and promising with it._

_Sakura felt her throat burn as she screamed in protest! No! No! This couldn't be happening she was so close! So close to what her body had been denied for far to long!_

_However there was nothing she could do to stop it, before she could wrap her head around what her body had just been robed of she was tossed back into the harsh light of reality. Ripped out of her paradise and the phantom of her lover stolen from her bed._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Sakura's jade eyes shot open in utter rage her body instinctively sitting up in a heighten sense of alertness, her tunnel vision fixing on the object that had caused her now painfully unsatisfied state.

Beside the unusually messed bed she had fallen asleep on her alarm clock continuously chimed loudly filling her small room with an irritatingly constant ring!

Before she could restrain herself her fist slammed onto the small metal device so hard it cracked the entire metal orb in half.

The clanking of the metallic cogs within the clock snapping in two filled the room before fading into an eerily deathly silence.

Sakura glared at the now totaled device in hollow satisfaction, great now on top of everything else she would have to buy a new one!

She fell back onto the worn down mattress with a groan of growing frustration, could this morning be any more ruined?

First she has the best sex she could ever remembering having and it turns out to be a dream! A dream she didn't even get to finish!

What was she going to do with herself? Even now she could still feel the nagging ache of incompletion radiating from between her thighs.

Urgh! Just one more second and she would have had the best wale up call any girl could ever ask for!

Knowing just laying here in the scene of her distress wouldn't help matters she angrily clawed her way out of the tangled sheets and headed for the small bathroom attached to her room, stripping herself out of last nights cloths as she went.

Maybe a hot shower would help, if it didn't. She was probably going to be the most angry female ninja the village of Konoha had ever seen!

She made her way to the cream colored tub before turning the hot nozzle on full blast, the aged pipes groaning in protest as she did so.

The shower head sprayed the steaming water out instantly allowing her to step into the scolding spray.

The beating water washing over her porcelain skin felt amazing but it did little to dull the ache still throbbing at the meeting of her thighs. Why did her own psyche have to torture her so?

She knew it had been quite awhile since her last orgasm but she hadn't known just how long until right now, her body was all but screaming to be fully relieved.

She ran a soft hand through her messed locks, even though it all had been a dream she couldn't shake the feeling of her utterly real it had felt.

She could still practically smell Yamato's scent clinging to her, or maybe it was her minds way of tricking her into wanting to smell him. Oh how he would love it if he ever knew just the fantasy of himself was enough to bring her to such a beat down state of mind.

It served her right for all the times she had put him in just as uncomfortable position, for the first time she was on the receiving end of being a tease, and she hated every second of it!

Oh what she wouldn't give to just go back to bed and pick up where her mind had left off, to have those amazingly strong hands caresses her body, those or watch those dark eyes devour her the way they had.

Her narrow jade orbs sealed shut at the mere memory of it all.

The way his fingers had left a heated trail down her stomach to the barely visible patch of bubble gum shaded hair over her still throbbing core.

How could anything have ever felt so good, the way he had touched her, felt her…

Unknowingly Sakura's hand began to trail down to the core of her aching need, sinking slowly past her pink wet tresses to the smooth folds of her sex.

Her jade eyes fluttered open at the sudden realization what she was doing. No! She didn't have time for this! She had an hour to be dressed and ready for her shift at the hospital!

She tried to push the nagging voice in her head to continue where her dream had left off aside, but the pestering thought remained. Trying to distract herself she reached for the bottle of scented conditioner at her side squirting a small amount into her dripping locks and massaging her scalp overly aggressively.

Once the water ran clear of the sudsy bubbles she squeaked the nozzles of the hot spray clock wise before clawing the clear plastic shower curtain out of her way and stepping out of the empty tub.

She stood before her small sink wiping her flatten palm across the medicine cabinet mirror ridding it of the collected steam to reveal her harden reflection.

Her hair was soaked sticking to the sides of her redden cheeks, her skin radiating with a heated glow from the scorching water she had endured.

She had hoped washing herself so vigorously would rid her body of the lingering feeling of Yamato's hands caressing every visible and non visible inch of her. But if anything it only made the emptiness inside intensify, tracing her soft fingertips over her pouted bottom lip she could still almost feel the ANBU members lips still brush against them.

Sakura took a shaky breath eyeing her visibly pitiful appearance in the fogged glass, how could a dream make her feel this way? So wanting, so needy?

She gripped the rim of the marble sink with a agitated huff, she couldn't go on like this. She was never going to be able to think straight until she dulled this agitating throb pulsating through her.

She turned from her steaming bathroom yanking the handle of the door towards her still naked and dripping body before stomping towards the bedroom where the source of her misery had started.

She could afford to waste just to a little time to keep her sanity, after all anything was better than continuing on with her day like this.

Ripping back the messed bundle of sheets and comforter she buried herself in the soft mattress her legs instinctively spreading wide to make room for her soft palm descending to the heated core of her womanhood.

Instantly her mind clouded with images and memories of the almond shaped eyes of her absent boyfriend, the way his hands would feel if they were replaced by her own. The way his muscular sculpted body hovering on top of her own would make her ach for more, oh yes, let the fantasy begin…

* * *

The aged wooden door leading into Sakura's apartment creaked open ever so lighting it could barely even be heard, maybe it was just Yamato's heighten tendencies taking over but he hoped his entrance would go undetected.

After the events of last nights fiasco he had totally forgotten to ask the question that had been plaguing his thoughts for days now. A few dates back on a surprisingly rainy night he had lent Sakura his favorite jacket and only now realized he was beginning to miss it.

He knew she was due for a shift at the leaf's hospital today and he didn't want to bother her when he could pop in real fast and retrieve his overly worn article of clothing.

She had given him a key after all in case of emergencies, so as quietly as he could he scanned the small confines of her living room spotting the navy shade of his coat hanging over a decorative chair in the corner, apparently she had intended to return it all along.

Unable to cease his force of habit of a silent approach he scooped the freshly washed jacket from its resting spot and turned back towards the door. There no harm, no fowl. He would be on his way.

"Ohhh…" A highly feminine voice echoed throughout the apartment.

Doorknob still firmly in his hand Yamato froze in place, instinctively peering over his now stiff shoulder he pen pointed the sound instantly to the hallway leading to Sakura's bedroom.

His brow arched in questioning, was Sakura still here? He thought her shift at the hospital had already started?

Before his mind could register a command his body was already stepping towards the small passage leading to the source of the now muffled cries filling the air.

He was halfway down the dark corridor before the all to familiar scent of arousal and sweat reached his sensitive nostrils.

A flood of rage washed through his entire body like a crimson tide, there was no denying the scent that clung in the air, it was the overwhelming fragrance of sex.

Yamato felt the color drain from his face, this couldn't be happening! Sakura couldn't possibly be doing what he thought she was doing- With who!? Whoever the hell it was, he was a dead man!

Not bothering masking his approach any further he stormed towards the bedroom half expecting himself to kick the barely open door off its bronze hinges.

But before he got the opportunity his rage and hurt filled eyes fixed through the narrowly cracked entry onto the solo form on the other side.

Almost immediately he felt his all consuming fury ebb away and quickly become replaced with shock, the scent in the air had defiantly been from sex, but not from the source he had first suspected.

Sakura laid completely unaware of his presence sprawled on her bed shamelessly naked, skin and hair glistening with dampness from an apparent shower. Her hand working furiously between her thighs, her mouth open and panting to accommodate her panting breaths.

"Mmm…Yamato…" She rasped her back arching responsively to her own touches.

Yamato had been too shocked to move, standing in the doorway virtually paralyzed watching his girlfriend masturbate to thoughts of him.

Had it not been just last night she wouldn't even let him kiss her for fear of it going further? And yet here she was legs spread wide practically sobbing his name.

Oh this new development didn't just replace his anger it obligated it into something much more dangerous, raw want.

He had always known Sakura had an amazing body, that much had been revealed in the numerous training sessions they had shared but seeing her like this. It was showing her hidden assets in a whole new light.

Flawless pale skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat from her sexual tension, her perked round breast heaving slightly with every ragged breath she sucked in. Each visibly soft mound centered with a harden pink nipple that matched her hair perfectly in color.

God she was breathtaking, and the sight of her so exposed made his mouth water.

"Oh Yamato! Uhh!" Sakura cried out blindly unaware of the pair of eyes drinking in her naked body from the darkness of her room.

The sound of name in that breathless needy tone broke his shocked trance completely. All the months of constant restraint had now just come back with a vengeance and he was powerless to stop himself.

He entered her room not caring if his intrusion was known, every step shedding an article of clothing as he went.

The sound of his approach finally alerted the totally unprepared kunoichi of his presence, wide eyed and panicked she tore her hand away from her sex before shooting up right in bed.

"Yamato! W-What are you doing here?" She gasped, her jade eyes falling on the sculpted plain of his now naked torso.

She swallowed hard now noticing the wood user stood only a few feet away from her bed wearing nothing but a pair of loosely hanging navy sweats. Any other day the sight would have been very enticing but she was way to shocked too react at this point.

A reply never left his lips as he sunk down onto her bed crawling on top of her, his hand closing around her bare shoulder shoving her back down on the sunken mattress.

"Y-Yamato" She stuttered out her mind half fearful the other highly aroused by his blunt behavior.

He quickly silenced her with a bruising kiss planting a hand beside her head to support his weight. For how long had he wanted to do this? Plunder her mouth without worrying she might get cold feet?

His tongue invaded her mouth hungrily savoring her sweet taste wanting to mesmerize every inch of cavern, she instinctively moaned into his lips and he swallowed it down hungrily.

For five months his body had been forced to endure the vast stretch of time with no form of physical comfort from the woman he loved. And he would make sure right now that every day that had went by was repaid in full.

The hand gripping her shoulder released, before it began to cascade downward towards her neck, then to her collarbone, then to the nestled valley of her cleavage.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the hot calloused pad of his palm engulf her breast squeezing and massaging her soft mound roughly.

It felt even more amazing than her fantasy ever could! Having him touch her this way, and all thoughts that she might have had of protest were quickly burned away with the new sensation welling up inside her.

Reluctantly Yamato broke the kiss between them desperate for the air he had now realized they were both deprived of. His lips quickly descended to the column of her neck kissing a licking hot pressurized circles into her wet skin.

Sakura's hands clung to the sculpted plain of his back desperate to hold onto anything that would anchor her down from the heights of pleasure Yamato was currently taking her too.

The hand massaging her breast vanished momentarily before fisting into her pink locks making her gasp in both pain and surging pleasure.

He was so rough, so solid, so male. It was an aphrodisiac itself to have him be so unrestrained with her.

Yamato's lips found hers again only briefly enough to whisper her name against them before descending lower to the neglected orbs of her breast.

Hungrily his mouth engulfed the perked rose pink bud causing a jolt of throbbing sensation to shoot down her spine and pool in her belly.

Sakura's head was spinning, his mouth and hands were suddenly everywhere! Sucking at her breast, massaging her thighs, gripping her hair, biting her skin, licking her aching nipples.

The pulsating throb in her groin that had yet to be attended was beginning to intensify on the border of painful, she couldn't stand much more of this teasing. She needed something insider, anything that could stop this hollow feeling spreading throughout her.

All the boundaries all the boarders she had closed herself off with were blasted away with every tortuous flick of his tongue and massage of his rough hands and she didn't care if they ever came back! He could have her in any way he wanted as long as he took her here and now!

"Yamato-" She panted brokenly "Please..I-I need more-"

She wasn't ashamed she didn't care if she sounded unbelievably desperate, she had to be filled, had to be fucked!

Yamato had every intention of obeying her silent plea, he would make sure she was screaming his name until sun rise before he was through with her.

Gently she felt his hand travel over the flat plain of her stomach to the patch of pink curls nestled over her wet sex, her eyes sealed shut and her body arched into his touch all to ready for what was to come next.

Tenderly he rubbed the outer walls of her soaked lips his thumb flicking over the visibly swollen bundle of nerves at her opening making her shudder.

Usually Yamato liked to consider himself a very patient man in the bedroom wanting to take his time when bringing his partner to the top of the heights of pleasure before finally giving into her pleas for more, but after almost half a year of constant denials his tolerance was officially nonexistence.

He dipped his head low capturing her lips with his own nipping on her bottom lip teasingly as he tortuously slowly began to push a lone digit past the slick folds of her womanhood.

Sakura trembled feeling her feminine walls contract around his finger as it entered her fully, finally able to grip into something solid in her depths.

He rocked his palm forward feeling her silken core tighten around him, a raw animalistic groan escaping from his throat.

God she felt incredible, so wet and unbelievably tight, her sex was a vice of moist molten paradise. A paradise that he couldn't wait to be sheathed fully inside.

Taking his time he began to adjust pulling his finger to the rim of existing her drenched sex before pushing back into her deeper than before. Each time extracting a loud cry of ecstasy from the pink haired kunoichi beneath him.

"You like that baby?" He rasped against the lobe of her ear before taking the soft flesh between his teeth.

Sakura trembled as he began to drive into her sliding a second digit to join the first, his fingers instantly pumping in and out of her faster and more feverish than before all the while his thumb working over the pearl of her sex making her practically sob against him.

No fantasy she could ever develop could do the ANBU member justice, the feelings he was bringing to throbbing sensation within her were almost indescribable.

He was amazing, an artist of the female form and her naked quivering body was his willing canvas. She couldn't ever imagine going this long without his touch again.

Yamato smiled against her neck he could tell just by the raising pitch of her breath and the impossibly tight way her sex was currently gripping him she was only a moment or two away from total release.

But before that time came, he wanted to make damn sure when she reached the peak of her climax it would be with him buried inside her.

Gently he began to remove his fingers one by one from her drenched sex, her feminine walls gripping him tightly in strong protest.

"Y-Yamato?" Sakura whispered her worst nightmare coming to light that he would abandon her at the rim of absolute ecstasy!

At this point she wasn't above begging for him to continue if that is what it would take to finally achieve her promising orgasm.

"Shh" He soothed lifting a bit more of his weight from her now shuddering frame to hook a finger under the rim of his navy sweats.

His eyes met hers with a lingering question, he wanted her more than he could ever remembering wanting anything in his whole entire life but he needed to know this is what she really wanted. After all, half a year of denying him couldn't possibly be undone this quickly could it?

Sakura looked up at him her emerald eyes gleaming with uncertainty, her body was all but screaming for him to continue to pound into her without restraint the way she desperately craved, but on the other hand her mind was railing against the thought.

She had drawn all the lines around herself for a reason, she didn't want to get hurt again. She had enough of that in the year she had spent with Sasuke. But after this she knew deep down once this boundary was crossed there was no going back, she was in this relationship for the long hall.

"Yamato I-" She whispered the words were spewing from her lips before she could stop herself, even now she was unsure what was about to escape her.

Was she about to consent or reject him all over again? Oh god what was she going to do?

Then as if by some sort of divine intervention the low thump of a repeated knock echoed through the thin walls of her apartment.

"Hey Sakura!? You home?" A feminine voice followed then faded into the sound of more knocks growing increasingly aggressive.

"Come on billboard brow! I know you're in there! You're late for your shift at the hospital!" The all to familiar tone of a certain flower keeper ninja yelled through the sealed door.

Yamato's head fell to the side of the mattress in utter disbelief, "This isn't happening" He swore under his breath.

Sakura took advantage of Yamato's lax posture to slide out from under the slumped figure of his usually sharp presence. She scooped a handful of her scattered mix matched clothing before tugging it over herself hiding all traces of her naked and flushed skin.

She sped finger combed her hair trying to tame the wild mane Yamato and his hands had created, maybe if she was lucky she could pass for that rolled out of bed look instead of totally almost ravaged.

She made it half way towards the door in her overly large pajama shirt and skimpy tight black shorts before the surprisingly agile shadow of a much larger form leapt between her and the hallway.

Yamato sealed the bedroom door closed with his back before coiling a strong arm around Sakura's slim waist quickly burying his face in the cool locks of her messed hair.

"Don't answer it. Pretend you're not home" He pleaded kissing her neck tenderly hoping to entice her to continue where they had just been so rudely interrupted.

Sakura pushed half heartedly against Yamato's bare chest "I have too, she wont go away until I do."

"Let her sit out there. Who cares?" Yamato whispered nipping at the lobe of her ear making a shiver run up the length of her spine.

He didn't care if Ino camped out on Sakura's doorstep till midnight as long as she didn't bother the two of them he was perfectly content.

"Yamato please stop-" She breathed gods he felt so good and his offer was beyond tempting but she couldn't do that, for more reason than one.

Her plea wasn't enough to convince the ANBU member as he kissed her jaw then her neck running a hand through her hair then to the small of her back.

"We cant-" She sighed wanting so badly to lose herself in his touches like she had before but she had just barely managed to hang onto what little shred of sanity she had left. One more moment in his arms and that would be gone all to willingly.

Yamato could feel her begin to push away from him and he fought the urge to hold her tighter, gods why was she doing this to him?

"Sakura don't-" He asked kissing her again but that only seemed to fuel her determination to leave him.

With a light shove she left his arms completely then brushed past him towards the door. She clinked the door knob back and all to hurriedly tiptoed down the hallway, vanishing from sight.

Yamato's knuckles turned a shocking shade of white as his hands balled into clenched fist. His jaw tensing visibly strained as he tried to fight off the all to familiar feeling of aching need welling up inside him. What could he possibly have done in his life to deserve this kind of torture?

Meanwhile down the hall, with a steadying breath and fluttering nerves Sakura turned the knob to the front door, instantly greeted with a pair of clearly annoyed teal shaded eyes.

"About time!" Ino snapped brushing her yellow hair from pale cheek as she took in the sight of clearly disheveled classmate.

"Sorry, I-I over slept-" Sakura whispered half hiding behind the thick wood of her door wanting to conceal as much of her shame as she could.

"I'll say. It looks like you just rolled out of a coma." The flower kunoichi added

"What can I say? I'm a heavy sleeper." Sakura gruffed through bared teeth, oh Ino had no idea how close she was to getting on side of Sakura she really didn't want to see.

"Well hurry up and get dressed. Shizune said I'm not suppose to leave here without you." Ino sighed crossing her arms as she leaned against the rusted iron bars encasing her small porch.

Sakura's forehead rested against the heavy wooden door in disbelief, of course! She was suppose to share Shizune's workload today. Gods the Hokage's apprentice must be furious with her!

"Give me a sec." She breathed already sealing the door shut before the flower ninja could reply.

"Hurry up!" Ino shot through the already sealed door making Sakura's jaw tense, oh today just got better and better didn't it?

Dreading the return into her room Sakura swallowed hard trying to brace herself for the fury she knew was probably about to come from her boyfriend.

Being teased was one thing but this was no doubt short of torture for the ANBU member, after months of no intimacy at all then having her dangle herself on a silver platter just out of his reach was bound to bring a side of the wood user she didn't see very often.

Creaking the door open visibly slowly she sucked in a deep breath, out of the frying pan and into the fire she went.

"Yamato I'm so sorry I have to-" Her tone was all but dripping remorse and pleading but it suddenly became apparent that wasn't going to help the situation any more than she thought it would.

Her room was completely empty all traces of her almost lover vanished, the only visible sign he had ever been in her home to begin with was the slightly opened window overhanging her headboard.

The see through lace curtains rustling gently with the invading breeze. Sakura felt her heart sink, oh gods this was worse than him being angry with her.

She didn't know where to begin assessing the situation before something small and white shifting on her bed caught her attention.

Sakura inched forward to see it was a sheet of her prescription pad ripped in half and anchored down with a broken fragment of her alarm clock placed on one of her larger pillows.

Almost fearfully she plucked the thin piece of paper from her bed and brought it up to her wide jade eyes.

_"Heard everything. Have a nice day at work._  
_-Yamato"_

Sakura's hand fisted around the sheet of paper crinkling into an unreadable ball as she sunk to her knees.

Her messed bangs fell before her eyes as she tried with everything inside her not to fall apart and cry like she desperately felt the need to.

Then as if mentally trying to devastate herself further, from the far coroner of her mind Yamato's words from the previous night began to ring in her ears.

She may not have been the 'worst girlfriend in the world', but right now she sure as hell felt like it.

* * *

A small gasp filled the small room as Sakura's cupped hands splashed a twin palm full of water against her flushed face. Dapping her moisten cheeks with an overhanging towel from the shower head at her side she exhaled deeply visibly exhausted from the grueling hours she had just narrowly escaped from the leaf's hospital.

Any other day she would have been furious at the insane amount of work that had been dumped into her lap the moment she had walked through the sliding glass doors, but today it so happened she couldn't have cherished the hard labor more.

It was all she could do to keep herself from going crazy with lingering guilt from this mornings events, at the hospital she had been far to busy to allow herself even a seconds time to think about just how awful she must have behaved. But now that she was in the all to quiet rooms of her apartment the thoughts began their tortuous cycle of abusing her already beaten down mental state.

Sakura eyed her weary reflection in the medical cabinet mirror, surprisingly she looked incredibly put together considering the day she had just suffered through.

The only visible characteristic that gave away her gnawing distress were the sorrowful roundness of her emerald eyes.

She could only imagine how small her own distress must compared to her absent almost lover

Sakura ran a nervous finger over her pouted bottom lip still almost able to feel the way he had kissed her so passionately, so tender and loving mixed with a raw demanding desire. She never knew Yamato was capable of such intimacy, then again it was her own fault she didn't.

Always stopping him short before even got a chance to get started, just like she had this morning. Sakura sighed defeated sealing her eyes shut tight before laying her head against the cool glass before her.

What was wrong with her? She had a great man totally devoted to her and she couldn't get over this insecurity. Which is apparently the only thing stopping her from fully committing to the ANBU member the way she knew he was committed to her.

Sakura's eyes slowly peered open, he really was committed to her wasn't he? Only a man with patience of steel and a heart of gold could tolerate the things she had put him through.

Every trial every hardship in their relationship had been overcome time and time again with his unshakable understanding, he was the diamond in the rough, the crown jewel of all ninja men alike. He was totally and utterly perfect. So what was she waiting for?

Sakura stood straight up, her eyes now wide and gleaming with this sudden epiphany. What the hell was she waiting for? Yamato was better than any man she could ever dreamt of. He was the one thing without a doubt she knew she wanted now and always.

Sakura couldn't help herself as a wide radiating smile spread over her lips. Today as horrible as it might have started out could still end the way she had always dreamt, with her lost in Yamato's arms.

With new and exciting determination flooding her chest she spun towards the bedroom practically ripping the small closet light string off its attached bulb she scanned her vast wardrobe. Months ago when Yamato's and her relationship had first started to develop the deeper connection that all dating couples dreamt of she had made the decision to prepare for an occasion such as this.

Falling to her knees she reached into the far back of her dimly lit closet to pull forward a crimson striped box containing something she had never before worn.

Lifting off the top of the box she revealed a sinfully laced pair of black panties with matching corset, her chest swelled with pride as she remembered the day she had purchased the risqué outfit. In Konoha's best lingerie boutique changing room she had peered at herself in the full length mirror in a whole new light.

She looked like a totally different woman, full of sensual desire, lustful and devious intentions peering out from under her thick lashes.

Oh this outfit brought out a side of her the world had never seen before and she knew Yamato had no idea what he was in for.

She peeled the silken clothing from its decorative box before heading towards the bathroom where she knew her army of cosmetics and perfumes awaited, she was going to make damn sure that the five months Yamato had gone without would be well worth the wait.

* * *

Six inch heels had to be used as some sort of inventive torture device at some point in the dark ages, or so any sane woman would think.

Sakura leaned uncomfortably on the aged stone building at her side adjusting her onyx pump for what felt like the twentieth time. Choosing to walk to Yamato's apartment had been a poor decision but it had been fueled by good intentions all the same.

Sakura tucked a curled strand of her hairspray scented hair behind her ear before returning to her straight posture, all this suffering would be well worth it in the end or so she hoped.

She was already practically at Yamato's front door anyways she just had to round the corner and then she would fall into the arms of her beyond patient future lover.

Sakura straightened out the short hemmed brown trench coat she had chosen to cover up the insane amount of work she had done to herself before giving her curvy figure one final look over.

Her hair was perfectly even spiral locks of bubble gum pink curls tucked firmly in place with an ocean of wonderfully fragranced hairspray. Her face porcelain and blemish free thanks to the barley visible powder she had equally patted her skin with. Her naturally pink lips glowing enticingly lighter with a thin sheen of clear gloss, all complementing the charcoal black eye shadow she had chosen to heighten her jade eyes to an impossible shade of emerald.

She had never been one for makeup to begin with being a ninja she had no need for the stuff but thanks to numerous unwanted tips from Ino she now considered herself an expert. Before leaving her apartment she had given herself one thorough exam and without sounding completely conceded, she looked damn good.

Under her figure flattering coat the lingerie she had so cautiously slipped into hugged every visible and non visible curve of her slender body. Her breast looked at least a full cup size bigger the way they were bound together creating a mound of cleavage she never thought her body capable of.

Her decorative lacy panties hugging her firm rear beyond flattering, if she didn't know better she thought she could pass for a catalog model. Everything about this felt completely alien to her, but she knew once Yamato got a look at what she was currently waiting for him to unwrap, all this uncertainty would be well worth it!

Sakura straighten the collar to her coat catching a whiff of her cherry fragranced shimmer coated body lotion and matching perfume before soldiering forward.

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach knowing she was just a step or two away from reaching the front door to the man of her dreams. Incredibly nervous as she was, she couldn't be more excited.

Rounding the corner she felt her chest swell with hidden surprise and joy, there Yamato stood on the balcony overhanging his front door completely unaware of her presence below.

He leaned sculpted arms crossed over the railing staring ahead towards the towering buildings encasing his apartment complex. His bronze hair was a bit more messed and spiked than usual with a light visible dampness, his tan skin an equally damp hue glowing with a sheen of light sweat.

Sakura couldn't help but smile inwardly, thinking he must've just worked out to no doubt ease his pent up frustrations. She couldn't wait to tell him he would never have to feel such discomfort again!

She took a step forward almost leaving the safety of the corner shadow watching as the oblivious wood user straightened up revealing the hard exposed plain of his sculpted torso.

She couldn't blame him for not being modest after all he was at home and he had a body well worth showing off.

She watched eagerly about to shout out towards him to meet her at the door like she had already fantasized over and over again but before she could she watched him turn towards the open balcony door as if someone had called out to him before her.

Adjusting his visibly lose navy sweats he smiled handsomely as a devastatingly beautiful woman stepped out onto the concrete balcony beside him.

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach, her face losing all traces of color at the sight. No.

Before she could react her body instinctively ducked behind the shadow of the towering building at her side disguising her presence to further observe the situation before jumping to conclusions.

The raven haired pale skinned beauty walked up to the still smiling ANBU member with a red lipped overly friendly grin.

Her clearly fake press on manicure coated nails skimmed his naked back teasingly with a light giggle as she stood beside him.

Yamato cocked his head at the gesture before arching his back as if to relive some sort of left over tension.

"Thanks. That was great." He sighed rubbing his thick shoulder

Sakura felt like vomiting. What was great? What had the two of them been doing? More importantly who the hell was this woman?

She leaned closer wanting to memorize every word that passed between the two of them, she had to know this wasn't what it clearly looked like it was.

"My pleasure, as always." The unknown female responded with a sinister gleam in her bronze eyes.

Sakura gripped the stone wall she hid behind so tightly she was afraid it might crack, oh god this really was happening her nightmare had come to life!

This wasn't the first time! Yamato clearly knew this woman on a more personal level just by the way he stood unashamed of his half naked form!

The bastard! The unbelievable bastard!

"Still I don't know why you don't get that pretty girlfriend of your's to rub it out?" The woman smiled leaning beside the wood user with a questioning stare.

Sakura felt her expression harden in a disgusted grimace, this woman knew about her?

"Oh she doesn't know how bad it is. Besides I want to keep it that way, this isn't exactly her thing." Yamato replied running a strong hand through his bronze hair with a small chuckle.

Sakura couldn't stand another second of this! She clawed away the already falling tears from her bleary eyes before running in the opposite direction of the deceitful couple.

She had trusted him! Completely and utterly trusted and believed in the man who had now just tore her heart out and shattered it into a million pieces!

She wasn't sure what she felt more at this point unbelievable rage or devastating grief! She couldn't possibly know at a time like this, but one feeling in particular was more powerful than all the rest combined.

Crippling pain.

* * *

Yamato had a slightly sickening feeling of déjà vu as he once again entered the eerily quiet and dark living room of Sakura's apartment. This time though he intended to make his appearance known immediately to avoid the fiasco that had happened last time he was here.

"Sakura! I'm coming in now! Are you um-ready?" He called out overly loudly in the direction of the absent medical ninjas bedroom.

There was no response but he could see at the end of the dark hallway a light dimly glowed from the slightly open door. Yamato's almond shaped eyes narrowed slightly, maybe she was asleep?

"Sakura?" He asked lowly daring to step into the barley lit passage all the while praying he wouldn't walk in on the same 'alone time' he had this morning. His nerves couldn't take another punishing round of teasing like that again.

Bravely he pushed the opened door wider from its frame the small amount of light he had seen before revealing itself to be a surprisingly new alarm clock flickering on Sakura's nightstand.

But that wasn't what held his now slightly confused attention, there curled tightly in what seemed like a self protective ball was Sakura.

Her knees tucked tightly under her chin and her eyes glaring at the opposite side of the wall towards the narrowly open window revealing the late night sky

Sakura sealed her eyes tight at the sound of Yamato's light approaching footsteps before holding her legs more tightly to her chest, how badly she wanted to just shrink away into nothing and disappear.

With all the madness that had happened today she had completely forgotten about their already preplanned date for tonight, some small part of her had hoped he had forgotten too. She knew he had plenty of 'other' things to keep him busy now a days.

Yamato sat down onto the edge of the bed with a light warm smile only now realizing how incredibly beautiful she looked.

She wore an overly thick coat but it was hemmed and fit just right to show off her slender yet curvy figure, her hair was decorative in surprisingly tight curls that he had never seen before. Not to mention she smelled absolutely amazing even at this distance the almost intoxicating fragrance that clung to her body was extremely pleasing.

Now he slightly felt guilty had hadn't put more effort into his own appearance, the amount of time it must've taken for her hair alone was enough reason for him to feel slightly underdressed.

But her clearly intensified appearance made a question rise within him, if she looked this stunning why was she laying so motionless in bed? Didn't she want to go out and flaunt how incredible she looked? He knew he did.

"Did you forget we have a date tonight?" He smiled running a finger over her smooth naked shin.

She flinched in response as if his touch was bordering on painful, he instantly retracted his hand in slight confusion.

"What's the matter? Do you not feel well?" He asked his voice quickly bordering on worried

Sakura smiled hollowly, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek slightly trying to remove the last of the cosmetics she had desperately tried to scrub off after what seemed like an endless barrage of tears had caused then all to smear all over her porcelain face.

"I guess you could say that." She whispered her eyes never leaving their cold stare to the outside world, inside desperately wishing she could be anywhere but here.

"Having your heart ripped out and stepped on can do that to a person I hear." She breathed coiling herself just a little tighter.

"What?" Yamato chuckled in slight puzzlement.

Sakura blinked unaffected by his light behavior, nothing he could do at this point could hurt worse than what she had seen today.

"You know, all this time I kept thinking how lucky I was to have a great guy like you in my life. So patient, and understanding." She shuddered at the weight of her own words.

"I actually felt guilty for keeping my distance from you. But, now. I guess I didn't keep far enough away." She breathed emotionless, she had nothing left inside her to break.

She thought the pain she had endured while with Sasuke had been the worst in her life, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't think anything could hurt her worse than this.

Yamato leaned forward completely caught off guard by her slight confession, his brow instantly tense and his jaw slacked. Where was this coming from? Was she upset at him for leaving her earlier today?

"Sakura? What are you talking about?" He asked, if she was really this upset he would gladly apologize but first he needed to know exactly what he had done wrong.

"Don't-" She hissed closing her eyes tightly trying with all her might to wish him away.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." She snapped her small hands balling into a tight fist, desperately she was trying to keep her raging chakra in check. Otherwise she might punch the wood user through a solid wall of concrete without a second thought.

"I don't know. Why are you so angry?" He tensed physically able to feel the fury radiating off the recoiled woman laid out beside him.

"Don't play innocent!" She roared clawing her way to her bare feet stomping to the opposite side the room wanting to put as much distance between herself and infuriating ninja as possible before she did something incredibly rash!

"Whoa- Sakura?" Yamato stammered raising his hands out flatly before him in defense, in all the time he had spent with the medical kunoichi he had never before seen her so furious, especially at him.

"You know you and Sasuke are two peas in a pod! How stupid do you think I am? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out!?" She fumed venom laced in every word spewing from her lips.

"Find out what?" Yamato demanded getting to his feet, he could handle her being pissed at him but he needed to know what in the hell for! What had he done that was so terrible she would act this way?

"Oh you're good-" Sakura growled running her hands through her curled hair trying to compose herself, he was one bad move away from having her tear this entire building to pieces and making damn sure she took him down with it.

Even now she could see the total look of shock and bewilderment written on his handsome face, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. He was a ninja after all, deception and great acting came with the job description.

"Look, would you please tell me what is happening?" Yamato pleaded trying to remain calm himself, this situation was spiraling out of control and he didn't know why.

"I know okay!" Sakura boomed her rage filled voice echoing off the wooden walls encasing them. "I know all about you and your whore!"

"My what!?" Yamato's neck instinctively jerking back in a shocked motion, he did not see that coming!

"Just stop it! You're caught!" She hissed slicing her manicured nails through the air in a ceasing motion, "I saw you with her today!"

Yamato felt his heart tighten in his chest in confusion as he frantically began to replay the events of today in his head trying to piece together the torn shreds of his sanity in this chaotic situation.

"Today you mean-" He whispered thinking he might have just come to a brief conclusion for what was currently unfolding before him.

"Yes! I went to your apartment to apologize to you for this morning. I actually felt bad for leading you on!" Sakura spat not bothering to mention the other more apparent reason she had went to see him, angrily she tucked her loosening coat more tightly around herself. God why hadn't she thought to change?

She swiped away a forming tear with even more disdain then before, she thought she didn't have anything left in her to cry but apparently she was wrong.

"I saw you with that- that- slut! Who by the way looks like she fell right out of one of Kakashi's sensei smut novels!" She snarled at the mere memory of the raven haired woman running her cheap nails over Yamato's back.

"So you did see me and-" Yamato whispered sinking back down on to the rim of the bed in disbelief.

Sakura sniffed away any more threatening tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction of causing her anymore pain than he already had.

"Yes." She breathed fighting with everything in her not to punch his bowed head into the ground.

Even with the space between them she could clearly see his posture tense and his shoulders heighten, a stance she had seen time and time again in her relationship with the absent Uchia.

He was in shock that he had been discovered but soon that would fade into a more lacks form and then would come the oh so famous groveling. The _'it was a mistakes'_ or the _'It'll never happen again's'_ just the thought of either one of those phrases coming from his lips made her grip on her chakra control seem that much harder.

She had done this same old song and dance way to many time to remember and she wasn't about to add to that count, this was over and done with it! It was the moment he decided she wasn't enough for him anymore.

She stepped towards the bedroom door preparing to open it and order him to leave before the pity party could begin, she knew deep down once it started she wouldn't be able to hold herself in check for much longer.

She heard Yamato intake a sharp breath signaling he was about to speak and she closed her eyes in fury, knowing now she had been too late.

She expected the famous words sung to her time and time again to being any minute now but the familiar song never came, instead something completely new and unexpected erupted between them.

Yamato threw his head back as rich thick laughter escaped his throat making her jade eyes flash absolute fury.

As unexpected as his reaction was the shock did little to quell the growing hurricane that was about to begin once she recovered from his sudden outburst.

Yamato sensing the fury building inside the pink haired vixen standing before him stopped his laughter as best he could before wiping away a half formed tear as he once again climbed to his feet.

"Sakura as cliché as this is gonna sound. It wasn't what it looked like." The ink eyed ninja promised waving his hands in surrender if she choose to lunge at him like she currently appeared she might do.

"Really?" She whispered feeling her sanity begin to slip at the sight of the cocky smile he wore on his smug face.

"Really, the woman you saw me with is my physical therapist." He smiled taking an all to daring step forward

"You expect me to believe that? Of all the lies you could come up with that's the best you-" She began her jade orbs turning into thin slits of rage

"It's the truth. Ask Shizune she's the one who's scheduled the appointments, Kiko is her associate." Yamato swore his tone becoming slightly more serious than before catching Sakura off guard.

Sakura felt her mouth dry at the sound of the strange woman's name on her boyfriends lips, Kiko? Even her name sounded cheap!

Wait a minute. If Yamato was lying why would he choose to tell a lie that could be so easily disproven? She saw Shizune on an almost daily bassist she could instantly find out if this 'Kiko' person was who Yamato claimed she was.

"I-If this is true. Then why were you half naked?" Sakura blinked for the first time since seeing Yamato with that other woman having her unshakable rage dulled with confusion even if it was only momentarily.

"I wasn't naked. Kiko was working on my back, I wrenched it pretty bad on a mission a few weeks ago." Yamato laughed dryly, when Sakura thought she saw something she really reached for the stars didn't she?

Sakura's now visibly wider eyes scanned the floor back and forth searching her memory for any source of information that would aid his claim and what he said checked out. It was a few weeks ago he had trouble sitting while they ate dinner and he did cancel their midnight walks a few times in a row.

She looked up to the surprisingly calm face of the ANBU member in disbelief, could this really be happening? She had imagined it all?

"B-But why didn't you tell me?" She whispered only now the total feeling of shock spreading throughout her barely standing form.

"I didn't want you to worry. You had enough on your mind with the hospital and constantly putting up with our-" Yamato quickly cleared his throat "My issues." He corrected.

Sakura felt her balled hands fall to her side like limp noodles as the realization of what she had just done washed over her.

Everything actually did make sense, she was a medical ninja but her technique was for long term healing or massively grave wounds. A sprained back wasn't something she particularly specialized in. Yamato would have had to find someone more suited to heal him.

She cupped her flamed cheeks in utter shock, she had literally just come within a moment or two from totally throttling an innocent man. Not just any innocent man, her own boyfriend!

"I cant believe this." She whispered in disbelief.

"Hey-" Yamato smiled reaching out towards her, only to have her leap to the opposite side of the room desperate to avoid his touch once again, only this time for a different reason entirely.

"Don't touch me! Don't even look at me! I'm such an idiot! I actually thought-" She sank down onto the rim of the bed that Yamato had just barely left behind her bang covered eyes glued to the floor in burning shame.

She buried her heated face in her cool palms trying to stop herself from sobbing, she had made a total fool out of herself! She had just actually accused her boyfriend of cheating on her! Even though now she realized he had never done anything to cause a shred of mistrust between them ever!

What kind of person did that? A terrible person that's who! She was a monster!

She wasn't able to hold it back anymore fresh tears began to stream down her covered cheeks only this time fueled by self hatred rather then rage directed at another now totally innocent party.

Yamato smiled lightly kneeling before the trembling medical ninja in sympathy, today really had been a rollercoaster of emotions for both of them.

"Your not an idiot Sakura." He whispered placing his calloused yet soft hand on her legs gently, "Please don't cry. I'm not upset, really." He promised trying to peer up to her through her concealing locks of pink hair.

"How can you not be?" She cried into her palms not about to show her face to him ever again after what she had just done.

"Because-" He kissed her knee softly "I'm actually flattered, I've never seen you jealous before. It's actually a little bit of a turn on." He chuckled

Sakura couldn't help herself as an unintentional laugh escaped her cupped hands, she sniffed away the remainder of her tears before working up the courage to peek through her fingers down at the softly staring wood user kneeling before her.

His head was cocked slightly to the side to look up at her through her curtain like hair a warm incredibly reassuring smile placed on his handsome lips.

Tenderly he reached up taking her hands away from her redden face and holding them gently in his own, running his slightly rough fingers over her soft knuckles he began to speak.

"But you know, you don't ever have to worry about something like that with me Sakura. Okay? I'd never hurt you." He vowed those impossibly dark ink colored eyes meeting hers in unshakable confidence.

Sakura bowed her head shaking it slightly in agreement as she did, she should have known that from the beginning. Yamato was so much better than anyone else she had ever known, of course he would never hurt her, especially in that way.

"I-I just thought with the way things have been lately. You'd gotten tired of me making you wait." She admitted her small voice barely above a whisper.

Yamato chuckled lightly.

"I'm not gonna lie, its been a little harder than I first thought." He openly confessed, other woman had never become part of the equation for him but there definitely had been several long drawn out showers in the comfort of his apartment that he wasn't going to deny.

"But, I'm not in a hurry. You can have all the time you need." He kissed her knuckles sweetly before meeting her gaze again "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura blinked away another forming tear, god she didn't deserve this man.

Yamato leaned upward brushing his lips against hers in brief but loving kiss, "I love you." He whispered before climbing to his feet then joining her in a sitting position on the bed.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, had he actually just said what she thought he had?

She turned to him now sitting at her side one of her slightly quiver hands still laced in his own affectionately. He peered over to her with a warm charming smile noticing the slightly amazed look now written on her face.

"Th-That's the first time you've ever said that to me." She breathed gripping his hand a little tighter

Yamato arched a surprised brow "Huh really?"

He ran a calm finger over her tense knuckle, "Well I've been thinking it for months."

Sakura looked down at their intertwined fingers then to the all to welcoming smile and open eyes of the man at her side and felt a new wave of fresh tears sting her eyes. Only this time amongst all the chaos it was out of pure joy, she felt so unbelievably happy she thought she might burst at the seams.

Ecstatically she leapt forward sealing her parted lips to his own kissing him like she could never remember kissing anyone before.

Yamato gasped a bit in surprise but returned her affectionate gesture immediately running his free hand through her curled hair to grip the base of her neck wanting to deepen the kiss they shared.

His tongue ran over the pout of her lip before taking it between his teeth nipping at the soft flesh tenderly, instantly he felt her hum in approval against his lips.

Fighting the almost desperate urge building within him to continue he gently pulled away sliding off the bed and out of her hold, today had been a trying day but he didn't want to push his luck.

They were on a high note and he wanted to leave it that way, gods forbid he start pushing to hard and this disastrous cycle start all over again.

Running a nervous hand through his bronze hair he cleared his suddenly tight throat, "So-" He squeaked out abnormally high.

"What's on the agenda tonight? Feel like daring another movie?" He chuckled dryly.

Sakura blinked at his sudden withdraw from her but quickly understood his motives, he really was an incredible man.

But a late night date was the last thing on her mind, she had much bigger plans in store for the unsuspecting ANBU member.

"Actually I was thinking about staying in tonight." She smiled coyly.

"Okay, greasy take out as usual?" Yamato smiled, a movie at home was just as good as going out as long as they were together.

"No, I was thinking we could have breakfast. In bed. Tomorrow." She whispered climbing to her bare feet.

Yamato's eyes found hers through the darkness in disbelief, his brows visibly raised in questioning. Had he just heard her correctly? Or was this dry spell taking a new toll on his sanity.

Sakura could see his reluctance but that only fed her desire that much more, slowly her fingers went to the top button of her short coat popping the bead out of place to reveal the top of her milky cleavage.

Yamato's now incredibly wide glance sunk to the floor shock, okay this couldn't be happening? Could it?

"S-Sakura" He stuttered out, visibly unsure how to react to this new development.

"I know what just happened between us was- troubling- but you don't have to prove anything to me." He said sternly trying to hold onto the slipping strands of his conscious. Everything in him was practically screaming to hell with the reasoning behind her actions! Sex was sex at this point.

"I'm not proving anything-" Sakura whispered snapping another button loose revealing even more of her perked breast from under the thick coat.

Yamato heard her loosening fabric rustle and his jaw tensed with strain to try and not look up and peel his eyes from the hole they were currently burning into the wooden floor.

"Then this isn't another test? Or something? Because if it is, I can guarantee you I am not gonna pass." He vowed.

"No test. No games. Just me and you, like it should have been months ago." She smiled flicking the last of the buttons apart and letting the heavy coat slide from her naked shoulders.

Yamato instinctively peered up to see the trench coat she had been shielding herself in pooled at her feet, unable to help himself from looking further he glanced up to what looked like a devious goddess sent down from the high heavens to torture him staring back.

He had never before seen or imagined Sakura could ever wear something so revealing, so daring, something just so damn sexy!

Had that treasure been wrapped under that coat all this time? He jaw slacked and his mouth fell embarrassingly open in utter shock.

She didn't even look like Sakura, the medical ninja he had come to know and love. She looked like some adult themed lingerie model fallen right out of the centerfold.

Dumbfounded he watched as the sexy stranger swayed towards him a visibly satisfied smirk on her pink lips from the state of paralyzed disbelief she had reduced him too.

She reached him slowly before she teasingly began running a manicured finger over his sweater covered chest leaning so closely her forehead brushed up against his chin. Purring like a kitten in heat she raised up on her heels and began to leave heated kisses on his bare skin. First his neck, then his jaw, then his lips.

Yamato felt like he had died and gone to heaven, or some twisted form of hell. Either way this felt way to good to be true.

"Y-Your sure-" He panted out in uncertainty, gods he had restraint but he could not endure being teased like this, not again!

"Yes." Sakura reassured him by taking his hands in hers and slowly guiding them to her naked hips, instantly she felt his body tense at the feeling of her soft skin under his heated palms.

She kissed him again this time letting her moist tongue part through to run over his bottom lip tauntingly.

Yamato gripped her harder in his hands forcing her smaller figure to his chest tightly wanting to kiss her so badly but before he could she had abandoned his lips to nip of the lobe of his ear.

"Y-Your absolutely sure?" He rasped letting his hands travel higher to the wonderful curve of her ass, squeezing her firm globes roughly.

She moaned into his ear smiling all the while, "Yes." She vowed.

He buried his heated face in the crook of her neck and shoulder hungrily beginning a heated trail of lingering tongue laced kisses down toward her breast.

"100% positive?" He breathed between lashes of his tongue, this was her last chance to turn back. After this he wasn't sure anything could stop him from taking her here and now!

Sakura giggled lightly before running a her small hand through his messed bronze locks pulling slightly to force him to look down at her.

She met his clearly lust harden stare with a devious smile, "Yamato. Shut up and make love to me."

That was all it took every ounce of his restraint, every fiber of his self control was torn apart and blown away to some far off place he knew he would never retrieve it.

Rather than respond he hauled the kunoichi against him as if she weighed nothing at all. Sakura squeaked in surprise as her legs instinctively locked around the ANBU members hips for support.

A fresh gasp escaped her parted lips as they fumbled towards her bed, her back falling against the messed sheets sinking deep as her smaller frame was instantly covered by Yamato's heavy muscular form.

Once she was perfectly pinned beneath him he rocked back onto his knees wanting his eyes to memorize every inch of the prize laid out before him.

Her hands laid flatly on either side of her head in complete surrender, her corset covered chest heaving slightly in clear excitement making her bound breast press teasingly against the constricting fabric with ever breath.

Her lips pink and open to accommodate her erratic breath, shining with a natural gloss. Those almost indescribable emerald eyes staring up at him with wonder and clear want.

Her curled pink locks spiraled out on the mess of pillows and sheets beneath her, he fought the urge to run his fingers through the slick tresses.

Her thighs were parted wide, those almost transparent black panties barley covering the treasure he knew was only moments away from exploring, his mouth watered at the thought.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura." He whispered hoarsely

"Yamato." She breathed watching as the man leering at her body began to visibly tense.

Yamato smirked inwardly before slowly finding the hem of his now constricting sweater pulling the thick fabric over his head and tossing it to the far corner of the room.

Sakura licked her lips unknowingly at the sight, god how was it possible for a man to have this perfect of a body?

Every muscle defined through marble skin with hard lines all the way from his torso to his arms, the two carved against his hips leading down towards his waistband were especially pleasing to eyes.

Softly she reached for him running a lone finger from the thin trail of bronze hair from his bellybutton to the length she knew was waiting below.

A low sound boarding on a growl escaped the ANBU members throat at this small but intimate touch, feeling her begin to sink past the rim of his navy sweats.

His ink colored eyes harden at the temptation to allow her to go further, but he had far to much in store for the medical ninja to get carried away now.

Swiftly he caught her wrist in his hand pinning her hand beside her head once more as he hovered over her, his face coming so close to her own their noses skimmed across one another's.

"I'm not that easy." He chuckled darkly pressing an all to brief kiss against her parted lips.

"My mistake." Sakura whispered wanting him to kiss her again so badly she thought she might burst.

"Lets see…" He smiled brushing a soft kiss over her cheek then jaw. "Where should I begin?" He asked nipping at her neck making her shiver.

Last time he had allowed his pent up frustrations to get the best of him, all to swept up in the heat of the moment. But this time he wasn't going to blindly seek his own personal satisfaction, he was going to take his time with the pink haired woman beneath him, he was going to make her quiver, make her want, make her down right beg before he finally decided to give into her cries for more.

Skillfully he pushed her wrist together over her head holding them tightly in a iron hold. His other now free hand beginning to travel over the sensuous woman arching beneath him feeling the silky texture of the corset hiding her no doubt pert breast.

"I think this should be the first to go." He smiled against her reaching towards the back where he knew the release of the clothing would be found.

Sakura moaned feeling him breath against her neck, his voice sounded so dark, so mischievous it almost didn't sound like the wood user she loved.

She was almost certain though he was biting off more than he could chew with one handing her corset, it had taken her near and hour just to fasten herself into the lacy fabric.

Then as soon as the thought crossed her mind an all to chilling gust of air assaulted her now naked chest, her rosy nipples becoming erect with the sudden loss of coverage.

Sakura blinked in amazement as she watched as an all to calm Yamato relieved of her of the racy garment casting it to the darkness of the room.

"Something tells me you've done this before." She whispered a hint of surprise in her hushed tone.

"Maybe." Yamato smiled silencing her with a kiss that again was all to brief.

She wanted to ask him to continue but before the words could come close to forming an all to familiar and wonderful sensation set her pulse on fire.

His hands were on her, mesmerizing the sweet mounds of her breast smiling darkly at her reaction when he flicked his thumb over the harden bud in the center.

She shuddered in response, her eyes sealing closed momentarily in rising pleasure as his callused fingers plucked at her sensitized pearls casing them to redden.

Through her rising desire a groan of frustration built in her throat wanting to press her hands to his chest feel his solid form beneath her touch but his unbreakable hold kept her helplessly in place.

Snaking a hand behind the small of her back he pulled her body close against him, her surprised squeak quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as his mouth latched hungrily onto her nipple. The hand on her back pressing harder encouraging her to arch into him, allowing him more of her supple flesh.

Eagerly she complied, her head falling back to the mound of pillows beneath her moaning softly as he ravaged her, sucking and licking at her breast.

He chuckled darkly against her breast taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging, she moaned loudly in response struggling against the hard hold of his hands clamped down around her wrist.

She couldn't take being so immobile, she was more than willing to lay here and comply with his every demand but that didn't mean she wouldn't do a little teasing of her own.

Only now realizing the position they were currently in she could tell their hips were dangerously close together and that Yamato's already swollen member was beginning to press quite intimately against her barley covered sex.

Skillfully she began to grind her hips in a slow rhythm, rocking against Yamato's cock humming sensuously when the new friction caused him to skim across her clit perfectly.

She was becoming so wet her essence was beginning to soak through her lace panties, letting Yamato feel just how aroused she truly was.

Yamato groaned against her breast, releasing her captive bud with a wet pop. His head falling between her soft mounds, his sensitized nose picking up on the sweet scent of her hot juices. He could feel her radiating heat and slickness against his cock even through the now constricting material of his pants.

"Sakura-" He rasped into her cleavage his free hand gripping her hip trying to stop their grinding motion.

His will to make her ache for him was quickly fading and knew if they continued the way they were it would be all to soon before he gave in a fucked her, here and now.

Sakura was so aroused it almost hurt, she tried to mold her hips against his once more wanting to feel that amazing friction but he held her firmly in place.

Yamato could sense her distress he flattened himself against more firmly, her hard nipples tracing against the defined muscles of his chest as he rasped in her ear.

"Not yet baby-" He kissed her neck almost apologetically "I've got bigger things planned for you."

Just the raw demanding of his voice was enough to make her stop her wanton grind and lay there pinned beneath him unable to detect what he had in store for her now.

Yamato eased some of his body's pressure of the pink haired nurse feeling she had stilled, now onto the next step in his devious plot.

Kissing her softly he began to nip and suck at her tender flesh retracting to blow on the heated wet spots his tongue had left behind before continuing lower.

Sakura's eyes sealed shut as she felt him descend from her neck to her shoulder, then to her collarbone, then to her cleavage.

Her chest arched into him expecting him to continue with the assault he had left behind mere moments ago but he skimmed past her pert nipples to the valley between before continuing his torturous decent.

His hot searing kiss lowered further to the flat plain of her stomach until he was forced to release his hard grip on her fisted hands to go even further down her now quivering body.

Sakura instantly gripped his harden shoulders tightly whimpering in rising pleasure as he kissed her navel then her hips, but it wasn't till she felt his fingers spread against the inner wall of her thighs did his intentions become clear.

She quickly tried to seal her thighs together but he had already wedged his shoulders between her spreading her wide and open for him to do with her what he pleased.

"Yamato no!" Sakura panted, even though she wasn't totally new to the realm of sex this act had been preformed on her only a handful of times and each time she had been reluctant to cooperate.

But Yamato was in no mood to play coy, he knew what he wanted and he wanted it now.

Kissing her thighs reassuringly he slowly hooked a finger under the waistband of her lacy panties before pulling them away and down her smooth legs.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment practically able to feel Yamato's dark eyes searing into the core of her sex.

Yamato felt his already throbbing cock pulsate with burning want at the sight of her spread so wide, velvety pink folds glistening with proof of her arousal .

Breathing deeply her intoxicating scent his mouth watered in sheer craving, Sakura had always had a natural inciting fragrance but being here, this close to the source of her core made her that much sweeter.

The scent of strawberries and cream all but dripped from her slick opening, and Yamato knew he couldn't wait a minute longer to savor her sweet flavor.

Sakura gasped loudly as she felt something wet and wriggling slip past her parted lips into her aching center, tasting her, filling her surprisingly deeply.

Sakura dug crescent shaped marks into Yamato's bare shoulders as she felt him devour her from the inside out, feasting on her like a king would a gourmet course.

She sobbed into dark void of her room filling him slid his fingers from their resting place on her thighs to replace his tongue in her slippery passage.

He drove two fingers in all the way to the knuckle before pumping in and out of her feverishly, his mouth simultaneously sealing over the sanitized bud pulsating above her now contracting sex.

Sakura held onto the ANBU member for dear life! Her shrilling voice filled the room as she felt the ball in her stomach that had been threatening to erupt all this time tighten.

Her body had been denied release for far to long and she knew it was coming and far to fast for herself to handle with even a shred of restraint.

Feeling his fingers touch a particularly wondrous spot with their pumping motion, she felt the burning in her center intensify and then finally explode outward!

Her lips parted in a soundless scream her jade eyes sealed shut and her body constricted impossibly tight around Yamato's still pumping digits. Her body became engulfed in a blinding flame! Orgasm burning through her like a wildfire would a dry piece of earth obliterating her until she was nothing but a pile of hot cinders.

Sakura didn't know how long she remained adrift in the numbing sensation that flooded her body after such an intense climax but she became quickly aware that the man who had brought her such indescribable sensation had now retracted his drenched fingers and was currently leering down at her with question burning through his ink colored eyes.

He had already rid himself of his navy sweats before aligned himself to her opening, his member thick and throbbing with clear need of his own, and at this moment she was all to willing to give it to him.

"Sakura?" Yamato questioned straining to sound reasonable, he couldn't begin to describe how watching her experience such an intense orgasm had completely undone him.

Sakura didn't respond only spread herself wider her emerald eyes hazy with tears from the blissful sensation she had just survived but gleaming with want for more.

Yamato didn't need any further permission, he slowly began to push his hips forward. Stifling a animalistic growl as her feminine muscles sucked him in greedily, clamping down around him as if they meant to hold onto him forever.

Sakura's back arched reflexively as she felt her tight passage stretch to accommodate his impressive length, he pushed inside her filling her inch by inch thrusting impossibly deep before filling her completely.

"Fuck," Yamato hissed her impossibly wet cannel squeezing him so tightly it bordered on painful.

"Y-Yamato-" Sakura cried out her hands fisting in the sheets above her head as she felt her vaginal muscles ripple, searing with eclectic jolts of pleasure shooting through her.

He had hit the absolute depth within her, his tip pushing against her cervical wall making her thighs quiver as he began to move.

Yamato wanted to relay just how incredible she felt but the way she began moaning his name combined with the vice like grip holding onto his cock, it was enough to steal the breath from his lungs.

Firmly he slid his hands under her soft thighs making sure she remained spread wide as he thrust into her with shallow pumps. Every push of his hips making the pink haired kunoichi beneath him wither against the messed bed.

"Oh god-" Sakura sobbed pulsating fire beginning to build in her tightening core all over again. She never thought sex could feel this amazing so quickly! But knowing she had been denied this kind of fulfillment for so long only made his every move that much more amazing.

She shifted slightly arching her hips to meet his thrust for thrust, not embarrassed in the slightest as the desperate pleas for him to go harder and deeper began to pour from her lips.

"Greedy aren't you?" He growled against her, for so long she had denied him this and there was no way in hell he was going to give into her demands for more, without a little more incentive.

"Please Yamato…M-more-" She rasped her tone all but dripping with heavy begging.

"Mmm…you want me Sakura?" He whispered heatedly on her neck slowing his thrust purposely to a snail's pace to draw out her discomfort.

"Yes, oh please I need you faster!" She cried, why was he doing this to her? Tempting her with the promise of total bliss and yet leaving it just out of her reach.

"You mean like this?" He breathed harshly before thrusting into her impossibly deep, he was instantly mesmerized by the way her pussy immediately clamped down around him trying to hold him forcefully inside her, her slick muscles gripping down as he slid out only to slam back in.

Sakura practically screamed at the sudden brutality of his thrust, her face contorting with pleasure. Her breast bouncing with the impact of his almost inhuman pumping hips!

She was arching and writhing against him and becoming so damn wet that Yamato could feel his own control start to slip away. He reluctantly eased the almost bruising plunge of his hips and returned to his former shallow pace, much to Sakura's frustration.

"No Yamato!" She cried feeling the burning that had begun to intensify in her abdomen dwindle taking with it the guarantee of fast approaching ecstasy!

Yamato knew how agitated she must have just become but he needed a moment to compose himself before continuing, he wanted this experience to last as long as possible after all.

However the now incredibly impatient woman panting beneath him had enough teasing for one lifetime and she wasn't about to lay here and take anymore!

Before he could muster an ounce of strength in defense he was on his back, Sakura straddling his thighs looking amazingly devious.

Yamato blinked in utter astonishment, now this was unexpected. She was sexy as hell taking control of him like this but he could nervously tell just by the way her eyes gleamed with raw lust he was literally in for the ride of his life.

Sakura positioned her hips over his erect cock before slowly lowering herself down, letting him sink into her fully.

Her head instantly fell back in a throaty moan, her back arching visibly as she braced her hands flatly on his chest for balance.

Yamato felt his eyes seal shut in searing pleasure as his hands griped onto her thighs for much needed support as she began her sensuous grind on top of him.

He couldn't help but moan along with her as she quickened her pace, riding him hard and fast finally achieving the constant pace she had desperately craved.

She began crying out with every roll of her hips, this new position making him reach wondrously new places within her. Using his chest for leverage she rocked as fast as she could against him, moaning loudly as she began to build herself back up to the promise of that sweet oblivion!

Yamato hissed as he thrust up to meet her! Slamming against her cervical wall sending a wave of pleasure ripping through her.

Yamato watched through narrowed eyes as she tossed her head back sending pink spiraled curls bouncing as she rode him like a wild animal!

"You feel so damn good!" Sakura practically wept feeling his thick shaft touch every inch of her from the inside, all the while knowing she was mere seconds away from falling over the edge of ecstasy!

"Fuck, Sakura" Yamato groaned gripping her thighs harder, her let his eyes fall to the joining of their bodies unable to recall seeing something so erotic in his life!

His full length pumping in and out of her, her tight wet lips sucking him into impossible depths with every thrust.

Sakura's high pitched moans rose into full fledge screams as his tip hit against her cervical wall especially hard making her tremble at the mind blowing sensation!

"God Sakura! Are you close?" The ANBU member groaned losing the battle all to quickly with his bodies own need to be slatted, it wouldn't be to long before he was completely unable to hold himself over the brink!

"U-Uh huh" Was all Sakura could muster as her hips continued their merciless grind, the ball in her belly was tightening and she knew it was about to erupt at any minute!

Yamato couldn't stand another second of this blissful torture he didn't care what it took he would make her crumble against him before he lost all the self control he was desperately clinging to!

Relying on the hidden reserves of his strength he shoved the unprepared kunoichi off his hips to the bed back first, before Sakura could mourn the loss of her completion he was buried inside her all over again!

He laid on top of her slick sweat glossed body to body as he slammed into her so hard he knew she would bruise come morning!

Sakura didn't seem to care about the harshness of his thrust one bit as she felt her body spiral upward his ruthlessness only stimulating her to finally reach that exquisite place where heaven and earth collided!

She went rigid, her eyes squeezing shut her mouth falling open as her body shuddered violently, orgasm finally tearing through her, ripping her apart at the seams until there was absolutely nothing left!

As soon as Yamato felt her molten walls convulse around him all his pent up desire broke free, plunging him into searing pleasure so intense his own high howl of completion filled the room.

His body spasmed forcing hot seed through his shaft to erupt into Sakura's womb in melting pulsations. His cock twitched violently emptying every last drop of his milky essence into the woman still contracting around him.

Then slowly the overwhelming pleasure he had found began to ebb away and he regained enough of his scattered senses to roll onto his side easing his no doubt uncomfortable weight off the motionless woman now beside him.

Moments ticked by in the small bedroom with nothing but the sound of their uneven ragged breaths to fill the void before either one of them managed to move.

Yamato mustered enough strength to wrap a strong arm around Sakura's naked waist and limply pull her to him, the now physically exhausted medic went all to willingly laying her weary head on the thick meeting of his neck and shoulder as she cradled herself to him.

Smiling in the warm afterglow that illuminated from both of them he kissed her bare shoulder sweetly running his nimble fingers through her surprisingly untangled hair.

"That was-" Sakura breathed only now regaining the ability to speak.

"I know." Yamato whispered fully aware of what the medical ninja wrapped in his arms was about to say.

"Have you always been that good?" Sakura smiled up at the wood user staring down at her.

"Well I've been out of practice for awhile, thanks to somebody-" He teased running a lone digit down the long length of her back.

"If I had known it would be like this I would have slept with you months ago." Sakura giggled placing a warm kiss on his chest.

"Would you now?" He smiled pulling just far enough away from the glowing female ninja to lay himself back on top of her, making sure to brace his weight with his forearms on either side of her head.

"In a heartbeat-" She grinned before he silenced her with an affectionate kiss that quickly turned more passionate.

Sakura's head instantly began to swirl with disbelief that after experiencing such incredible sensation her senses weren't still completely dulled.

Yamato nipped at her bottom lips tugging the soft flesh between his teeth making her moan against him before traveling down to the column of her neck in a series of lazy but increasingly intimate kisses.

"A-Again?" Sakura whispered in disbelief, how could this man still have energy after what they had just shared.

"You've got five months to make up to me, its gonna take way more than one time." He assured her with lingering kiss on throat.

"How many times are we talking?" Sakura blinked amazed at the stamina of the man on top of her but even more astonished her own desire was once again beginning to intensify.

"Lets just say…I hope you don't have plans tomorrow." He breathed kissing her collarbone lightly

"Or the day after that…" He whispered placing another kiss in the valley of her cleavage.

"Or the day after that…" He smiled leaving one last kiss just above her navel.

Sakura mewed softly as her body once again became fully sensitized to the man hovering over her, dark intent clear in his almond eyes.

"I think I can take a few days off work…just promise me no teasing this time?" Sakura pleaded she was more than willing to devote her body and time to her now lover but only if certain rules were followed.

Yamato chuckled darkly aligning their bodies perfectly together once more this time allowing himself a full view of her porcelain face as he leered down at her.

He kissed her again before whispering against her lips.

"Deal." He vowed before thrusting himself inside her all the way to the hilt.

Sakura's head immediately fell back in a wondrously loud cry, this joining of their bodies once again brought to light something she had always known about herself but never had the opportunity to confirm.

She was an addict alright, but it wasn't misery she was now addicted too.

* * *

**My first YamatoxSakura one shot! So how'd I do? Spicy enough for you all? I sure thought so! Thanks for reading and look for more work from me in the future, I have a few more quickie fics in mind for these two!**

**Then again it wont always be these guys, though I adore them! I do love me some Kakashi! *Hint Hint* See you all soon, Much Love!**

_**- NaruLover53**_


End file.
